Poisonous Connection
by HandH
Summary: Apa yang membuat Hashirama menamai cucu-tersayang-pertamanya dengan nama Tsunade? Diclaimer : I am not own NAruto, broh...
1. Perdamaian

"Kakek, kenapa kakek memberiku nama 'Tsunade'?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil pada kakeknya di sela-sela permainan kartu mereka.

Sang kakek tersentak mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari sang cucu. Tapi, dia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari mata si cucu di balik kartu-kartu yang kini di hadapannya, lalu memikirkan cara bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu.

"Kakek dengar aku?!" Tuntut si cucu.

Sang kakek—meskipun lebih pantas disebut 'pria paru baya'—itu, meletakkan kartu-kartunya lalu menatap sang cucu penuh arti.

"Bagaimana ya?" Jawab pria itu terkekeh kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kakek, ayolah!" Desak si gadis kecil sambil menarik-narik ujung yukata pria itu.

.

.

.

.

 **POISONOUS CONNECTION**

 **Chapter 1 : Perdamaian**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik MK-sensei. Sementara ceritanya adalah murni saya punya.^^**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, a-ku t-akut kakak nanti...," isak gadis itu.

Sang ayah menunduk menatap putrinya yang sedang mengusap kedua matanya yang basah dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Tsunade," panggil sang ayah sambil mendaratkan tangannya di kepala gadis kecil yang dipanggil Tsunade itu. Si gadis kecil menghentikan isakannya lalu mengangkat wajahnya menghadap sang ayah.

"Kedua kakakmu adalah anak yang hebat!" Ujar sang ayah. "Kau sudah lihat bagaimana kemampuan kedua anikimu saat berlatih, kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk dengan polos. Sang ayah tersenyum menyadari isakan gadis kecilnya ini berkurang.

"Percayalah, kedua anikimu akan menjadi pahlawan klan Uchiha," ujar sang ayah yang sekarang mengusap kepala Tsunade sambil tersenyum cerah padanya.

Melihat senyuman sang ayah yang sangat ia sayangi, Tsunade pun turut tersenyum. Lalu, dari dalam muncullah si ibu.

"Suamiku, bawalah ini. Buatan ibuku," kata sang ibu sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak kayu kecil.

"Salep luka?"

"Ya! Karena..., mungkin saja mereka nanti membutuhkannya," tanggap sang ibu sambil menoleh ke dalam rumah di mana kedua putranya baru saja keluar dengan menggunakan baju armor pertama mereka. Sang ibu menatap kedua putranya yang akan menghadapi perang pertama mereka itu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tak usah risau. Aku akan melindungi mereka," ucap sang ayah dengan mantab.

Sang ibu menoleh sambil tersenyum paksa, "Aku tahu kau akan begitu."

"Nana!" Panggil salah satu dari dua anak laki-laki itu. Tsunade menoleh pada kedua kakaknya yang kini benar-benar tampak gagah.

"KAKAK!" Teriak Tsunade sambil melempar dirinya pada tubuh kedua kakaknya. Matanya yang semula mulai mengering kini harus subur lagi oleh air mata.

"Aduh, jangan menangis!"

"Iya, sudah kami katakan kalau sebagai anggota klan Uchiha kau harus kuat!"

Tsunade tak menjawab. Ia lebih suka melampiaskan ketakutannya dengan memeluk kedua kakaknya semakin erat sambil sesenggukan. Karena, bayang-bayang bagaimana penguburan anak seusia kakaknya yang mati berperang selalu menggema di otaknya.

"Kau jangan takut, Nana! Kedua anikimu yang kuat ini akan baik-baik saja!"

"Justru ini adalah hal yang selama ini kami tunggu-tunggu, jadi seharusnya kau mendukung kami."

"B-begitu, ya?" Sahut Tsunade sesenggukan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya! Jadi, jangan menangis, tersenyumlah!"

"Dan kami akan mengalahkan musuh demi Uchiha, juga demi adik tersayang kami, yaitu Nana!"

Tsunade tersenyum melihat kedua kakaknya begitu bersemangat. Tak terkecuali sang ayah yang begitu bangga dengan hasil didikannya pada kedua putranya ini.

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu," pamit sang ayah yang kemudian melengang meninggalkan gerbang rumah diikuti dua putranya.

"DAH, NANA!" Lambai salah seorang di antara mereka.

"SEMANGAT KAKAK!" Teriak Tsunade membalas lambaian itu.

Selanjutnya, ketiga sosok itu pun semakin menjauh hingga hilang di tikungan gerbang rumah.

Tsunade menurunkan tangannya dan mendadak merasa kesepian, terutama saat kedua kakaknya telah lenyap dari pandangannya kini. Dia menatap gerbang dengan pandangan kosong. Dan perlahan namun pasti, guratan kesedihan kembali terukir di wajahnya. Pikiran mengerikan itu muncul kembali.

Bagaimana jika kedua kakaknya meninggal? Bagaimana jika beberapa jam kemudian, dia akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman kedua kakaknya? Atau mungkin ayahnya? Atau mungkin juga semuanya? Lalu, segala pertanyaan itu langsung saja buyar saat sebuah tangan yang lembut mendarat di bahu kanannya.

"Ibu?"

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak ibunya sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi kekhawatiran agar gadis kecilnya ini tidak khawatir lagi.

Tsunade terdiam sesaat menatap senyuman ibunya.

"Ibu...apa ibu tidak khawatir?" Tanya Tsunade dengan polos.

Senyuman sang ibu lenyap dan berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Wanita paru baya itu menunduk, lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya pada kepala sang anak.

"Bagaimana pun kita tetap harus berdo'a, Tsunade...," ujar sang ibu sambil memandang ke depan.

Tsunade menunduk lesu. "Aku benci perang...," celetuknya.

Sang ibu terkejut dengan ucapan putrinya. Lalu, perlahan tatapan matanya melembut dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam, karena aku akan membuatkan ocha kesukaanmu! Setelah meminumnya kau pasti akan merasa tenang," seru sang ibu mencoba mengajak agar putrinya itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah," sahut Tsunade dengan lemas.

Tsunade berjalan menuju kamarnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, merebahkan diri, memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosongnya. 'Hmm..., kira-kira apa yang kakak-kakakku lakukan sekarang?'

Terbayang bagaimana kedua kakaknya menebas musuh dengan lincahnya, lalu mengeluarkan jutsu katon yang sudah lama mereka kuasai. 'Mereka pasti sagat hebat!'

Tapi, bagaimana jika ada musuh yang melukai mereka? Bagaimana jika ada musuh yang tiba-tiba menebas mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka akhirnya meninggal? Karena bagaimana pun, kedua kakaknya masih tergolong anak-anak. 'Ya Tuhan, lindungilah keluargaku!' batin Tsunade sedih.

"Tsunade! Ini ochamu!" Teriak ibunya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Ya, ibu!" Tsunade bangkit lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aromanya harum, kan? Ibu baru saja menambahkan aroma melati, lho!" Ujar sang ibu.

"Iya," sahut Tsunade.

Sang ibu menunduk memandang wajah putrinya yang masih saja tampak mendung itu.

"Tsunade," panggil si ibu dengan lirih, lalu menekuk lututnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Tsunade. Tangannya yang lembut menyapu pipi anak gadisnya itu.

"Ibu tahu persaanmu. Ibu paham perasaanmu. Karena, ibu sekarang juga merasakannya. Tapi, selalu mengkhawatirkan seperti ini tidak akan membantu mereka. Karena itu, kau harus percaya pada mereka, ya?"

Tsunade mengangkat muka.

"Lagipula, kau sudah dengar kalau ayahmu akan melindungi mereka berdua, kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk pelan, lalu sang ibu pun tersenyum.

"Sekarang minumlah ocha spesial ini, lalu tidurlah," ujar sang ibu sambil mengulurkan ocha hangat itu pada Tsunade.

"Karena, saat kau bangun nanti, kau akan mendengar teriakan kedua kakakmu yang membawa kemenangan."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

Tsunade kembali menundukkan kepala, memandangi ocha yang mengepul di tangan mungilnya itu. Dia harus percaya pada mereka bahwa mereka pasti menang. 'Kedua kakakku adalah orang hebat! Mereka pasti menang!' Batin Tsunade.

Tsunade pun menghirup ocha itu. Enak sekali! Dan perlahan, kekhawatirannya mulai memudar. Ocha buatan ibunya memang selalu enak juga unik. Ibunya itu memang orang yang pandai meracik apapun.

Tsunade menenggak habis ocha itu.

"Nah, karena sudah habis, lebih baik kau istirahat agar tenang, ya!" Ujar sang ibu sambil menutup pintu kamar Tsunade yang mengangguk ringan.

Tsunade menghela napas begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup. Dia membalikkan badan lalu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur lagi. Dia mencoba tidur, tapi matanya sulit sekali dipejamkan. Di saat sendirian seperti ini, bayangan kematian kedua kakaknya selalu berkelebatan dalam pikirannya. Guratan ketakutan kembali terbentuk di wajahnya.

Mendadak, sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Dengan segera, Tsunade bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengendap-endap keluar kamar, melewati ruangan tempat ibunya masih berkutat dengan alat-alat makan yang kotor, dan berhasil keluar rumah.

Tsunade sekarang berjalan melewati rumah-rumah warga yang mana di dalamnya kini hanya tinggal perempuan dan anak-anak kecil saja. Tsunade berlari semakin kencang menuju gerbang pemukiman klan Uchiha. Namun, ia berhenti saat mendengar keramaian dari jalan di sebelah kirinya.

Dia mendekati keramaian itu dengan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan terkejut menemukan banyaknya para laki-laki dewasa maupun yang masih anak-anak seumuran dengan kedua kakaknya berbaris dengan rapi di lapangan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat latihan anggota klan. Jadi, sebelum berangkat perang mereka berkumpul dulu di sini rupanya.

"HARI INI, KEMENANGAN AKAN MENJADI MILIK KITA!" Seru pemimpin klan yang Tsunade ketahui bernama Tajima Uchiha.

Teriakan sang pemimpin pun di sambut dengan sorakan riuh para prajurit. Tsunade menelan ludah sambil menjulur-julurkan kepala mencoba mencari sosok kedua kakaknya juga ayahnya. Tidak ketemu, terlalu banyak orang!

Tsunade menghela napas. Dan mendadak, barisan yang sangat banyak itu membubarkan diri meninggalkan lapangan.

'Apakah mereka akan berangkat sekarang?' Batin Tsunade risau.

Gerombolan besar itu meninggalkan lapangan bersama-sama dan terlihatlah kedua kakaknya itu berjalan beriringan dengan ayah mereka. Tanpa sadar, Tsunade berteriak memanggil kedua kakaknya.

"KAKAK!" Teriaknya. Semua orang yang ada di lapangan itu sontak saja menolehkan kepala menatap Tsunade dengan heran luar biasa.

"Tsunade! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Seru sang ayah terkejut mendapati putrinya muncul dari balik semak-semak.

Namun, Tsunade tak menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah dan sekali lagi ia melemparkan diri dalam tubuh kedua anikinya.

"Eh, Nana...,"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku takut jika kalian—."

"HENTIKAN, TSUNADE!" Gertak sang ayah. "Sekarang kami akan berperang. Jadi, kembalilah ke rumah dan temani ibumu."

Terkejut dengan gertakan ayahnya, Tsunade melepas pelukannya lantas berjalan mundur langkah demi langkah. Dia sempat memandang kedua kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan minta maaf karena tak berdaya melawan kehendak ayahnya, dan dengan sebuah tetesan air mata yang mengalir, Tsunade berlari meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Tidak. Tsunade tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan lapangan itu. Tapi, ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Karena, ia sudah bertekad akan menjalankan ide yang ia temukan di kamarnya tadi.

Tsunade menbuntuti gerombolan itu dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon demi pohon tanpa para prajurit itu sadari dengan jantung berdegub kencang.

Gerombolan prajurit Uchiha melalui jalur hutan yang tak pernah Tsunade ketahui. Dan sekarang, Tsunade tidak tahu lagi jalur mana yang akan membawanya kembali dari medan pertempuran nanti, karena ia betul-betul asing dengan jalur hutan yang satu ini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menunggu pertempuran selesai, lalu mengikuti anggota klannya pulang.

Sekarang, pepohonan tampak semakin jarang, dan di depannya tampak sebuah lapangan yang membentang amat luas. Tsunade segera bersembunyi di balik pohon dan menyaksikan bagaimana prajurit klannya berbaris dengan bendera klan Uchiha yang berkibar gagah di barisan paling depan.

Tsunade menjurkan leher. Dia bisa melihat pasukan musuh di sisi lain lapangan. Bendera bergambar lambang melintang dengan lengkungan-lengkungan menancap tegap di hadapan mereka, seolah menantang klan Uchiha.

Dan entah mengapa, Tsunade merasakan aura yang aneh menguar di lapangan ini. Aura kebencian dan hasrat untuk membunuh—meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi para prajurit Uchiha yang membelakanginya, apalagi ekspresi para prajurit musuh yang tentu tak kelihatan karena jauhnya.

Tsunade menelan ludah. Ketakutan. 'Kakak...ayah...,' rintihnya dalam hati.

Tsunade tersentak saat terdengar bunyi tiupan terompet yang kemudian di sahuti dengan gema teriakan para prajurit perang.

"SERAAAANG!"

"AYO SERAAANG!"

Tsunade terkejut. Dua kubu itu saling menyerbu, saling menusuk, saling menebas, saling memenggal, saling menunjukkan jutsu, dan itu semua dilakukan dengan kilatan mata penuh kebencian. Tsunade bergetar. Matanya melebar ngeri. Perlahan, Tsunade melorot hingga berjongkok memunggungi pemandangan itu di balik pohon dengan kedua mata berlinang.

"Kakak...ayah...," rintihnya sambil menangis, sementara di balik pohon tempatnya sembunyi teriakan kesakitan begitu memekakan telinga.

"Kakak...hiks! Ayah..., hiks!"

WHUSH! DAK!

Mendadak, sebuah shuriken melesat dan menancap tepat hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari telinga kanannya. Tsunade terkejut luar biasa. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap shuriken itu dengan kengerian luar biasa.

Tsunade benar-benar terduduk sekarang. Lemas. Jantungnya menggebu. Nafasnya tak terkendali. Kedua matanya melotot ngeri pada shuriken itu. Sementara itu, air matanya berhenti mengalir saking terkejutnya.

"T-tidak...,"rintihnya perlahan.

"Siapa itu?!" Teriak sesosok yang berlari kearahnya. Tsunade ketakutan dengan sosok itu. Dia semakin meringkuk sambil membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar agar ia tidak bersuara. Tapi, entah mengapa itu sangat sulit ia lakukan.

Suara gerakan itu semakin jelas dan cepat. Nafas Tsunade pun memburu. 'Apakah aku akan mati di sini?' pikirnya ketakutan. Dahinya sekarang berkilat karena keringat.

"P-pergi! A-aku t-tidak m-mau ma-ti! Ja-ngan bunuh a-ku!" Teriak Tsunade menahan tangis. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya erat-erat. Kedua tangannya kini memeluk lututnya dengan kepala meringkuk.

Mendadak, suara gerakan itu berhenti, menandakan sosok itu berhenti mendekat. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap was-was ke depan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

Tsunade kembali tekejut mendengar langkah sosok itu terdengar kembali dan semakin jelas.

"K-kubilang, pergi!" Teriak Tsunade lemah karena sekarang tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena saking berdebarnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, Tsunade tertegun melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua dari kedua kakaknya muncul dari balik pohon di hadapannya. Potongan rambutnya lurus seperti batok kelapa. Kulitnya agak coklat dan wajahnya terlihat ramah jika tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Namun, Tsunade semakin ketakutan saat melihat lambang klan yang bukan lambang Uchiha terikat di kepala anak laki-laki itu. Lambang melintang dengan lengkungan-lengkungan. Lambang musuh. Anak itu juga membawa sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Dan anak itu sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Jantung Tsunade seperti mau keluar sekarang. Dan dengan keadaannya yang terpojok sekarang, ia tidak bisa lari. Lalu, ia ingat perkataan kakaknya bahwa sebagai anggota klan Uchiha, dia harus berani.

"P-PERGI KATAKU, MUSUH!" Teriak Tsunade lantang.

"Eh? Er...tenanglah!" Ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan kikuk. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali shurikenku, kok!"

Tsunade membelalakan mata. Nada bicara anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu seperti sedang bicara dengan bukan musuh.

"Apa?" Gumam Tsunade sambil menatap tak percaya anak di hadapannya itu. Tsunade menatap shuriken yang menancap di batang pohon beberapa mili di atasnya, lalu menatap anak laki-laki itu. 'Itu miliknya, ya?'

"K-kau BERBOHONG!" Teriak Tsunade. Anak laki-laki itu membelalakan mata.

"Begitu kau memegang shurikenmu, kau akan melemparkannya padaku dan aku akan mati!" Seru Tsunade yang sekarang berdiri. Dia mencabut shuriken itu dan mengambil posisi siap melemparkannya pada bocah itu.

"Kau dari Uchiha, ya?" ujar anak laki-laki itu mengabaikan ucapan juga tindakan Tsunade.

"Kau—," Tsunade ingin menyebut nama klan anak itu. Tapi, sayangnya dia lupa nama klan lambang di dahinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh anak yang—sebenarnya—tidak membawa senjata, apalagi anak perempuan," ujar anak laki-laki itu sambil menatap sekeliling dengan cepat. "Lagipula, klanmu tidak mungkin mengirim anak perempuan ikut perang, kan?"

Tsunade diam. Apakah anak itu sedang menghinanya? Dan...kenapa dia selalu melihat sekeliling? Apa dia memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan melihatnya terbunuh?

"Kemarikan shurikenku," ujar anak itu sambil mengulurukan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Tidak!" Sahut Tsunade.

"Aku paham sikap waspadamu. Tapi, kumohon...," pintanya.

Tsunade terkejut. Seingatnya ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah berlutut memohon di hadapan musuh.

"Itu shuriken kesayangan mendiang adikku," ujarnya.

'Mendiang'?

"Adikmu...mati?" Gumam Tsunade.

"Ya. Karena itulah aku benci perang," ujar bocah itu sambil memandang arena perang dengan tajam. Tsunade tercegang. Anak di depannya ini benci perang...sama sepertinya...

"Dan aku hanya ingin perdamaian," tambahnya.

"Tapi, sekarang kau berperang!" Tuntut Tsunade.

"Itu karena aku mencari temanku."

"Temanmu?"

"Dia seorang Uchiha sama sepertimu."

"Sama seperti...ku?" Gumam Tsunade.

Mendadak terdengar deru mengerikan yang disusul teriakan yang menyayat telinga.

"Apa itu?!" Seru Tsunade ketakutan sambil melompat mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

"Itu elemen api...," gumam bocah itu. "Dan aku rasa itu adalah dia..."

"' _Dia'_ siapa?" Celetuk Tsunade ketakutan.

"Temanku. Dia bernama...AWAS!"

SET! SET! SET!

TRING ! TRING! TRING!

"Aduh!" Keluh Tsunade karena punggungnya baru saja menghantam tanah.

Tsunade terkejut saat ada tiga buah shuriken menancap di tanah di dekatnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Anak laki-laki itu tadi mendorongnya agar dia tidak terkena shuriken itu rupanya. Dan sekarang ia menghunus pedangnya menghadapi seseorang yang berjarak lima meter di hadapan mereka. Orang itu—tidak, anak itu, memakai pakaian yang bentuk kerahnya sama dengan kerah Tsunade.

"Madara...," gumam anak laki-laki itu.

Tsunade tercengang. Madara? Bukankah itu putra sulung Tajima-sama sang pemimpin klan Uchiha?

"Kau berhasil menghindar dari maut, Hashirama...," ujar Madara sambil menatap tajam bocah di hadapan Tsunade yang di panggil Hashirama itu. Kedua matanya menyala, dan tampak sharingan dengan dua tomoe di sana.

Tsunade ketakutan. Mereka...berteman?

"Jadi, selama ini kau bersembunyi dari pertarungan, eh? Pengecut!" Ejek Madara.

Tsunade terkejut. Putra sulung Tajima-sama seperti ini perilakunya? Lalu, Madara menelengkan kepalanya menatap pada Tsunade yang jatuh terduduk.

"Siapa kau?!"

Tsunade sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. Sebenarnya ada perasaan lega saat di temukan orang yang satu klan dengannya, tapi saat ini dia lebih merasa ketakutan saat melihat Madara.

"Dia hanya anak yang satu klan denganmu, Madara! Aku menemukannya sedang bersembunyi di sini!" Ujar Hashirama lantang.

"Jadi diam-diam kau mau membunuhnya?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pengecut!"

"Tidak!" Teriak Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Desis Madara.

"D-dia tidak membunuhku, Madara-sama!"

Madara mendengus. "Kau membela musuh, anak kecil?"

Mendadak, Hashirama melempar lima buah shuriken pada Madara yang segera menangkis lima shuriken itu dengan pedangnya. Lalu—

"Mokuton no jutsu!" Teriak Hashirama sambil menautkan kedua telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya.

Tsunade terkesima. Dia melihat batang-batang kayu muncul dari tanah dan berusaha menghantam tubuh Madara. Membuat Madara menghindar dan akhirnya dia berada di lapangan, menjauh dari Tsunade.

"Sekarang pulanglah, di sini tidak aman!" Ujar Hashirama yang kemudian melesat menuju lapangan sebelum Tsunade berkata 'tunggu!' dan menghujani Madara dengan serangan kayunya yang bertubi-tubi.

Tsunade menelan ludah. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Mendadak, ia sadar dengan keberadaan benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Oh, shurikennya!" Seru Tsunade yang berdiri dan mencoba menuju lapangan. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin! Karena sekarang dua anak itu telah bertarung jauh di tengah lapangan. Tsunade menunduk memandang shuriken itu. Lalu, ia ingat ucapan anak itu...

"Ya. Karena itulah aku benci perang. Dan aku hanya ingin perdamaian."

"Perdamaian...," gumam Tsunade sambil meringkuk kembali di balik pohon besar di tepi lapangan itu, karena Tsunade tidak tahu jalan pulang.

Saat melihat shuriken itu, Tsunade tampak melupakan segala teriakan kesakitan yang meluap-luap di lapangan itu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah bunyi terompet menggema. Menandakan pertempuran telah berakhir. Tsunade terkejut. Segera saja ia simpan shuriken itu di saku bajunya dan berdiri.

Apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah bergelimpangan mayat para prajurit yang sedang diangkut oleh keluarga masing-masing. Tsunade menelan ludah. Ia menjulur-julurkan kepalanya mencari kedua kakak juga ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nak?!" Sapa seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Tsunade tersentak lalu menoleh menuju sumber suara.

"A-aku sedang mencari kakak-kakakku...," jawab Tsunade. Dia lega sekali di temukan oleh orang yang menggunakan ikat kepala lambang Uchiha di kepalanya. Wajah orang itu penuh lebam.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang! Dan...kau pasti anak perempuan, kan?" Ujar orang itu sambil menarik tangan Tsunade.

Tsunade mengangguk. Dia heran kenapa orang itu jalannya pincang, dan terkejut saat melihat darah mengucur deras dari betisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Peperangan selalu memberi dampak seperti ini," ujarnya riang. Tsunade menatap wajah yang tersenyum padanya itu.

"Dan Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau mengikuti kami!" Tambah orang itu sambil menatap Tsunade dengan serius.

Tsunade tersentak, "Aku hanya mencari kakak-kakakku, sungguh!"

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ts-Tsunade," jawab Tsunade malu-malu.

"Oh, Tsunade," ulang pria itu sambil menatap ke depan.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam sementara di kanan-kiri mereka prajurit lain juga sedang pulang sambil terpincang-pincang karena luka. Tsunade menunduk. Jika mereka yang dewasa saja seperti ini keadaannya, bagaimana dengan kedua kakaknya?

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **YESS! Akhirnya, fic pertama! ^^**

 **Nggak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi thanks udah baca, Review bagaikan obat penambah stamina buat saya! ^^**

 **Dan nantikan ch selanjutnya ya!**


	2. Impian dan Kematian

Preview chapter :

"Lagipula, kau sudah dengar kalau ayahmu akan melindungi mereka berdua, kan?" / "P-pergi! A-aku t-tidak m-mau ma-ti! Ja-ngan bunuh a-ku!" / "Ya. Karena itulah aku benci perang. Dan aku hanya ingin perdamaian." / "Dan Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau mengikuti kami!"

.

.

.

.

 **POISONOUS CONNECTION**

 **Chapter 2 : Impian dan Kematian**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik MK-sensei. Sementara ceritanya adalah murni saya punya.^^**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

"KAKAK!" Raung Tsunade saat dia datang bersama ibunya di pemakaman yang kini penuh jeritan tangis keluarga para prajurit yang meninggal.

Terlihat sang ayah berdiri dan menunduk lesu di antara dua lubang kubur. Tak menghiraukan teriakan histeris Tsunade yang kini tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"AYAH! ADA APA DENGAN KEDUA KAKAKKU?!" Seru Tsunade sambil menarik-narik ujung armor ayahnya yang masih saja bergeming, menatap kosong ujung alas kakinya, tak mampu menatap wajah Tsunade yang telah kuyub oleh air mata.

"Suamiku! M-mereka..."

"Maafkan aku," potong pria itu dengan nada bergetar.

Tsunade tersentak. Begitu pula dengan wanita yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku...gagal," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah di atas kepala Tsunade yang terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa tangan ayahnya itu bergetar.

Mendengar jawaban suaminya, ibu Tsunade jatuh berlutut memandang dua peti yang belum tertutupi tanah itu bergantian. Tubuhnya berguncang. Terisak.

Tsunade merasa perih saat melihat ibunya seperti itu. Dia turut berlutut dengan pikiran tidak percaya bahwa di dalam dua peti itu adalah kakak-kakaknya.

Karena, jika demikian, itu berarti...tidak akan ada lagi kakak-kakaknya yang akan memanggilnya 'Nana' di rumah. Tidak akan ada lagi kakak-kakaknya yang selalu memberikan semangat padanya. Tidak akan ada lagi kakak-kakaknya yang selalu...menyayanginya.

Perlahan, Tsunade mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, dan meletakkannya di bahu ramping ibunya yang berguncang hebat.

"Ibu...," panggil Tsunade dengan nada lirih dan bergetar.

Tangan kecil Tsunade seperti menyampaikan jeritan pada pundak sang ibu.

Sang ibu, dengan kepala masih menunduk, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada putrinya itu. Diraihnya tangan Tsunade, lalu menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan penuh duka. Membuat Tsunade mampu mendengar isakan ibunya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ibu...," rintih Tsunade lagi yang sekarang kedua matanya sembab luar biasa oleh air mata.

Tsunade tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan ibunya dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya di sana.

Dia tidak akan lagi bermain bersama kakak-kakaknya. Tidak akan lagi mendengar celotehan tentang hasil latihan mereka yang mengesankan. Tidak akan lagi berdebat dengan mereka. Tapi, dia masih menepis semua pemikiran itu!

Tsunade, juga ibunya, terkejut saat sang ayah turut memeluk mereka. Ya, keluarga itu saling berpelukan. Melampiaskan kedukaan masing-masing di hadapan dua liang lahat yang gelap. Sementara di sekitar mereka, bunyi tanah yang digali, debam tanah yang mulai menutupi lubang, dan jeritan duka yang menggema, semakin menambah pedih suasana di pemakaman juga keluarga yang sedang berpelukan itu.

Tsunade dapat merasakan kehangatan yang turut bercampur dengan kesedihan. Sebuah kombinasi perasaan yang tak berperi.

"Tuan?!" Panggil seseorang. Keluarga kecil itu tersentak. Sang ayah melepaskan pelukannya, sementara istrinya tetap memeluk Tsunade.

Tsunade mendongakkan kepala dan menatap pada tiga orang laki-laki yang masing-masing membawa sekop.

"Ya?" Sahut ayah Tsunade.

"Apa sekarang sudah boleh kami..."

"Ya, silakan saja."

Orang itu kemudian mengangguk. Dan memulai menyekop gundukan tanah di dekat dua lubang itu lalu memasukkannya pada lubang tempat peti mati kakaknya berada.

"KAKAK!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Tuan, jangan lakukan itu! Mereka di dalam sana! Mereka masih hidup!" Pinta Tsunade. Tapi, ketiga orang itu tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ibu, hentikan mereka!" Ujar Tsunade sambil menatap wajah ibunya yang masih saja menunduk.

"Diamlah, Tsunade!" Gertak sang ayah. "Diamlah..., biarkan kakak-kakakmu tenang di sana."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kakak-kakakku tenang di sana! Aku ingin kakak-kakakku tenang di sini!" Teriak Tsunade sambil memejamkan matanya yang kalut.

"TSUNADE!" Gertak si ayah yang kini menghampiri Tsunade.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak wanita yang sedari tadi memeluk Tsunade. Ayah dan anak itu berhenti saling debat.

"Kalian, tolong angkat kembali peti itu," perintah ibu Tsunade pada tiga orang pengubur.

Sang suami yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata. Begitu juga dengan Tsunade yang tak percaya dengan ucapan ibunya barusan.

"Apa katamu?!" Tanya ayah Tsunade.

"Angkat peti itu!"

"Nyonya, tapi...," protes si penimbun.

"KUBILANG ANGKAT!"

"JANGAN!" Larang suaminya pada tiga orang penimbun itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Seru ayah Tsunade sambil menatap istrinya dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah kedua putraku untuk terakhir kal..."

"OMONG KOSONG!" Teriak suaminya. "Lanjutkan, kalian," perintahnya pada tiga orang pengubur itu. Mereka mengangguk meski agak ragu.

Tsunade yang mendengar cek-cok mereka merasa ketakutan. Sang ibu yang menyadari bahasa tubuh anaknya itu segera saja merapatkan pelukannya sambil tersenyum singkat pada Tsunade. Tsunade tertegun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ada Tsunade di sini! Dia bisa ketakutan nanti!"

"Justru dengan itu Tsunade akan menjadi kuat!"

"Seperti itulah kau. Kekanakan!" Sembur ayah Tsunade.

"Ayah...," rintih Tsunade. "Jangan kasar pada ibu..."

"DIAM, TSUNADE!" Gertak ayahnya. "Jangan dengarkan ibumu."

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin melihat wajah kedua kakakku untuk—"

"CUKUP!" Seru ayahnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya penuh murka.

Tsunade maupun ibunya menunduk terdiam. Sementara ketiga pengubur itu menjadi canggung untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Tsunade, ayo pulang!" Ujar ibunya tajam sambil menyeret Tsunade dalam cengkeraman tangannya. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang menatap murka tingkah istrinya, meninggalkan tiga orang yang sekarang melanjutkan menimbun peti itu, meninggalkan dua peti yang kini mulai terisi itu, dan meninggalkan pemakaman yang masih saja dipenuhi raungan kesedihan.

"Tapi, ibu...!" Seru Tsunade sesenggukan sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman ibunya.

Sang ibu berhenti mendadak, membuat Tsunade terkejut hingga sesenggukannya terhenti, "Kumohon, Tsunade."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kakak-kakakku!"

"Ibu juga, Tsunade," ujar ibunya sambil menyentak tangan putrinya itu.

Tsunade terdiam—agak ketakutan—dan ia terpaku pada wajah ibunya yang sungguh diliputi kesedihan. Tak pernah ia melihat wajah ibunya se-mengenaskan itu.

"Ibu...," gumam Tsunade dengan nada bergetar.

Sang ibu berlutut. Menghadapkan wajah sedihnya pada wajah Tsunade yang kini sejajar dengannya. Tsunade terkejut karena wajah sendu itu menampilkan senyuman lemah padanya. Kemudian, wanita di hadapannya itu memeluknya.

"Ibu akan menyelamatkanmu dari kutukan ini," bisik ibunya. "Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup sepertiku, juga seperti mereka."

Tsunade masih saja terpaku pada pelukan ibunya. Dia juga tidak paham apa maksud ucapan ibunya itu.

"Suatu hari nanti...," ujar ibunya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau akan seperti moyangmu yang sesungguhnya..."

"Ibu...," mulai Tsunade ragu-ragu. "Apa yang ibu bicarakan? Kutukan apa? Dan moyangku yang...sesungguhnya?" Katanya penuh ketakutan.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Yang ibu bicarakan adalah masa depanmu...keinginanmu, Tsunade," jawab ibunya perlahan.

"Keinginan?" Ulang Tsunade. Mendadak, tangannya menyentuh saku di celananya, tempat shuriken itu berada. Dan teringat ucapan itu...

 _"Dan aku hanya ingin perdamaian."_

Ucapan anak laki-laki bernama...entahlah, Tsunade lupa. Ah, rupanya kesedihan telah menumpulkan ingatannya.

"Bukankah kau benci perang, Tsunade?" Tanya sang ibu sambil menatapnya lembut.

 _"Perdamaian dan perang..."_

Tsunade membelalakan kedua matanya yang masih saja sembab. Lalu mengangguk kuat-kuat. Melihat anggukan putrinya, sang ibu semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, ibu akan mendukung impianmu itu. Kau dengar?"

Tsunade mengangguk lagi.

Lalu, sang ibu mempertemukan dahi Tsunade dengan dahinya dengan wajah masih tersenyum. Tsunade terkejut menyadari wajah ibunya sangat dengan wajahnya. Semakin jelas saja wajah sendu wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan pernah menyerah, kau...pasti bisa," ujar ibu Tsunade.

Tsunade mengangguk lagi dan lagi. Dia tak bisa menata kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang...," ajak sang ibu sambil menggamit tangan kecil Tsunade.

Tsunade menatap tangannya yang di pegang ibunya, lalu mendongakkan kepala. Meskipun dia melihat kedua mata ibunya masih sembab, Tsunade tak pernah bosan melihat senyuman ibunya yang selalu mengembang di setiap langkah mereka berdua menuju rumah. Bersama ditemani tenggelamnya mentari senja.

Dan setiap kali Tsunade menatap wajah ibunya, ia selalu bertanya dalam hati apakah ibunya masih sedih? Apakah ibunya sudah lupa dengan kematian kedua kakaknya?

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Yeah! Ch.2 UP! Tapi...jauh lebih pendek. Semoga nggak apa-apa, deh!**

 **Curhat dikit, lumayan susah buat chapter 2 nya...**

 **Tapi, moga tetep bisa di-enjoy-in^^**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya ^^**


	3. Janji

Preview chapter :

"AYAH! ADA APA DENGAN KEDUA KAKAKKU?!" / "Angkat peti itu!" / "Seperti itulah kau. Kekanakan!" / "Yang ibu bicarakan adalah masa depanmu... keinginanmu, Tsunade."

.

.

.

.

 **POISONOUS CONNECTION**

 **Chapter 3 : Janji**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik MK-sensei. Sementara ceritanya adalah murni saya punya.^^**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

"FOKUSLAH, TSUNADE!" teriak seorang pria yang sedang menjadi lawan putrinya berlatih taijutsu di lapangan latihan milik klan.

Tsunade, gadis yang dibentak ayahnya itu, berusaha bangkit sambil terengah-engah kehabisan napas, tapi dia tak bisa mengabaikan memar di betis kirinya, belum lagi hawa dingin dini hari yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya.

Dia terjatuh lagi.

"AYO BANGUN!" komando ayahnya yang kini menjulang penuh murka di hadapannya.

Tsunade mendongakkan kepala, menatap kedua mata amarah ayahnya.

Mengikuti hatinya yang terbakar emosi, Tsunade segera bangun, mengabaikan memar di betisnya dan rasa dingin yang menyengati kulitnya. Dia memasang kuda-kuda dan mengaktifkan sharingan satu tomoenya lagi.

"HYAAAAA!" teriaknya sembari menyerbu sang ayah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kedua tangan Tsunade saling beradu dengan kedua tangan ayahnya. Mencoba gerakan menebas, mematuk, dan memukul secara bertubi-tubi. Tapi...

BRUG!

Tsunade kembali tersungkur mencium tanah. Napasnya tersenggal, dan memperoleh sebuah memar baru di pipi kirinya.

"APA HANYA INI?" teriak ayahnya lagi.

Tsunade semakin marah. Dengan segera ia melesat dan mencoba menjegal kaki ayahnya. Dan seperti dugaan, sang ayah dengan mudahnya membaca gerakannya. Karena itu, ketika ayahnya melompat untuk mengindari serangan, Tsunade menyarangkan tendangannya ke atas menuju ayahnya.

Namun, lagi-lagi ayahnya berhasil menghindar, bahkan sempat menyerang balik Tsunade dengan menyarangkan tinju tepat pada wajah putrinya itu.

Tsunade terkejut! Dia memutuskan berputar dan berhasil! Tsunade berhasil menghindari serangan ayahnya untuk pertama kali dalam sesi latihan kali ini. Tapi, sang ayah tak menyerah!

DUG!

Sebuah tendangan berhasil mengenai punggung Tsunade.

Tsunade tersungkur dan kali ini dia tak mampu bangun lagi, karena tubuhnya sungguh sakit semua. Sang ayah mendekati tubuh putrinya itu sambil memicingkan mata.

"Kau masih lemah." Kata yang meluncur itu begitu melukai hati Tsunade, dan seperti minyak yang disiramkan pada kobaran api, Tsunade semakin benci dengan ayahnya juga dengan semua latihannya.

"Itu karena sharinganmu hanya satu tomoe," lanjut beliau.

Tsunade terdiam, bukannya mendengarkan, Tsunade justru sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya yang belum juga tenang. Karena, dia sudah bosan dengan topik sharingan-satu-tomoe ayahnya itu. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa dia tenang jika hatinya masih saja diliputi kemarahan?

Di kejauhan terdengar pekikan ayam, menandakan fajar akan segara tiba dan orang-orang akan segera terbangun.

"Kau tahu kenapa kita selalu berlatih dini hari?" ujar sang ayah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tsunade masih terdiam sambil berusaha menekan kemerahan yang meluap-luap.

"Karena kemampuanmu masih belum pantas untuk mereka lihat."

Kedua tangan Tsunade mencengkeram tanah. Giginya bergemeretuk.

Sang ayah membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan lapangan. Hingga akhirnya, secepat kilat Tsunade bangun dan menyarangkan tinjunya pada punggung ayahnya, mengabaikan segala bagian tubuhnya yang menjerit kesakitan.

TAP!

Serangan Tsunade berhasil di tahan, dan kedua orang itu kini saling tatap. Sepasang sharingan dengan satu tomoe menatap penuh kebencian pada sepasang sharingan dengan tiga tomoe yang balas menatap tajam.

"Aku tahu semua itu, ayah," sahut Tsunade yang kemudian menyarangkan tendangan pada perut ayahnya secepat kilat.

Sang ayah terkejut. Dia terlambat menghentikan tendangan Tsunade, sehingga ia terjatuh.

BRUK! Ayahnya memandang Tsunade penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini," ujar Tsunade sambil membungkukkan tubuh, lalu meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih terduduk.

Akhirnya, sesi latihan mengerikannya telah selesai. Tsunade segera melangkahkan kaki keluar lapangan dengan langkah sangat cepat sambil menggerutu sendiri tentang ucapan ayahnya tadi.

"Menyebalkan!" umpatnya sambil berlari menahan nyeri di betisnya. Bertekad menerobos dinginnya udara pagi hari, menuju tempat dimana ia biasa menenangkan diri tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang mulai keluar rumah untuk beraktivitas.

Tsunade menyusup melalui pagar pembatas wilayah klan sisi utara yang tak dijaga seperti biasanya. Dan berlari menerobos hutan yang rimbun.

Udara yang masih mengandung embun membuat basah baju dan wajahnya. Dan sesekali, Tsunade gemetar menahan dinginnya udara pagi itu.

Tsunade semakin semangat berlari saat pepohonan di hadapannya terlihat semakin jarang, dan suara aliran air yang menyatu bersama suara gesekan kerikil-kerikil yang ia injak semakin keras terdengar.

"Hah... hah..., akhirnya...," ujarnya sambil tersengah-engah setelah berlari tanpa henti.

Tsunade jatuh berlutut di tepi sungai. Dia memandangi arus sambil berkali-kali menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Burung-burung bercicit riang, awan-awan berarak pelan, dan udaranya sangat segar. Sungguh suasana yang benar-benar bisa menenangkan pikiran kacau Tsunade.

Tsunade kini mendudukkan tubuhnya, sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya. Dia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan agak ke belakang. Kepalanya mendongak memandangi kanopi-kanopi hutan yang mulai berwarna keemasan oleh sinar matahari pagi.

Dan tiba-tiba, segala ucapan ayahnya kembali dipaksa berputar di otaknya. Rasa marah kembali menguar dari hatinya, tapi semua itu terganggu oleh bunyi kecipak air sungai di hadapannya.

Nafasnya sekarang sudah mulai teratur seiring dengan semakin lebatnya keringat yang bermunculan di wajah juga tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya terasa lengket saja.

Tsunade kemudian menurunkan pandangannya pada sungai yang sungguh tampak segar. Ah! Mungkin akan menyegarkan jika ia mencelupkan kedua kakinya pada sungai itu, sekalian ia harus membasuh muka.

Tsunade merangkak mendekati sungai itu, memandangi pantulan wajahnya. Dia menyadari rambut panjangnya berantakan, dan dia pun melepas kunciran rambutnya. Menyibakkan ke belakang kepalanya.

Kemudian, ia mengambil air sungai itu dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Tsunade bergidik saat air itu menyentuh kedua telapak tangannya. Dan sambil mengusir imajinasi seperti apa dinginnya nanti, Tsunade membasuh wajahnya secara perlahan.

Dia gemetar saat dinginnya air sungai itu serasa membekukan wajahnya, apalagi saat mengenai memar di pipi kirinya. Tapi, Tsunade menyadari bahwa alam pikirnya pun kini menjadi lebih dingin.

"Segarnya!" serunya sambil tersenyum simpul. Dan tak hanya sekali, ia membasuh wajahnya berpuluh-puluh kali, membuat bajunya turut basah kecipratan air sungai.

"Ah, ya! Sekarang kaki," ucapnya sambil mencelupkan kedua kakinya yang telanjang pada air sungai itu.

Rasa dingin menjalar, merembes melalui kulit-kulit kakinya dan seakan menenangkan otot-ototnya karena berkali-kali terjatuh saat latihan juga karena ia berlari tadi. Betisnya yang lebam pun kini terasa lebih rileks.

Senyuman tipis mengembang dan mencerahkan wajahnya yang semula mendung itu.

Sambil menikmati dinginnya air pada kedua kakinya, Tsunade mendongakkan kepala memandangi kanopi yang kini benar-benar telah disinari matahari. Rasanya damai sekali. Sungguh berbeda jika dia ada di dalam pagar klan.

Tsunade memejamkan mata. Membiarkan hangatnya matahari pagi membasuhi wajahnya, membiarkan angin pagi yang menggigilkan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"SIAPA ITU?!" seru Tsunade tiba-tiba. Sekarang ia menatap tajam pada hutan yang ada di seberang sungai itu. Sharingan satu tomoenya aktif dan ia yakin merasakan keberadaan sebuah chakra yang sangat kuat dari sana saat ini.

Semak-semak di seberang sungai mulai berkerosak, membuat Tsunade bangkit sambil merogoh saku celananya. Namun, alat yang ia cari—kunai, tidak ada di sana.

"BODOH!" umpat Tsunade saat ia menyadari tak membawa satu senjata pun.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan sekarang. Taijutsunya masih lemah dan tubuhnya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, bahkan dia tidak bisa menggunakan eleman api meskipun sekarang ia telah berusia lima belas tahun. Dengan gelagapan, Tsunade menatap ke segala arah, mencari senjata. Setelah satu sentakan keterkejutan, Tsunade menundukkan tubuh, mengambil sebuah batu sebesar genggaman tangannya.

"KEMARI KALAU BERANI, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" teriak Tsunade sambil berusaha menekan rasa takutnya.

"Kau mau bermain lempar batu?!" seru sosok itu tiba-tiba. Tsunade terdiam.

Siapa orang itu? Rambutnya sepanjang punggung, memakai yukata berwarna putih, dan sepertinya ia hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Tsunade, mungkin sekitar empat tahun lebih tua. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan dan tatapannya... Tsunade sepertinya tak asing dengan tatapan itu, karena sekarang ia membelalakan mata saat dirinya saling menatap pada laki-laki aneh di seberang sungai itu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU SERIUS!" seru Tsunade mengabaikan rasa _deja vu_ -nya.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan cara melempar batu itu padaku?" balas laki-laki itu dengan polosnya.

Tsunade emosi.

"DIAM! AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa, "Haha! Kau lucu untuk seorang Uchiha," ujar laki-laki itu yang kemudian menatapnya.

Apakah dia menghinanya? Entahlah, tapi Tsunade ketakutan sekarang! Dia takut karena laki-laki itu mengetahui nama klannya. Dan dia tersentak saat menyadari bahwa ia lupa me-non-aktifkan sharingannya. Padahal, ayahnya telah berpesan agar tidak menggunakan sharingan seenaknya di depan orang selain klan Uchiha.

Menyadari kelalaiannya, Tsunade merutuki diri sendiri. Rasanya dia ingin memukulkan batu yang ia pegang itu pada kepalanya, tapi hal konyol itu tidak mungkin terjadi, terutama pada kondisi seperti ini.

Dengan segera Tsunade menonaktifkan sharingannya. Jantungnya berdegub. Keringat semakin deras mengucur. Apakah akan terjadi pertarungan? Apakah dia akan dibunuh?

Tsunade mundur dua langkah. Meski kedua matanya membulat ketakutan, tapi ia memaksa untuk tetap mengawasi jika laki-laki itu melakukan gerakan mendadak. Tsunade mengambil posisi bersiap melempar batu yang ia pegang itu.

"Tung-tunggu! Aku tidak akan melukaimu, kok!" seru laki-laki itu sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya pada Tsunade.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!"

Tsunade diam dalam posisinya, begitu juga laki-laki itu. Mereka saling menatap, dan kemudian Tsunade mengaktifkan sharingannya lagi. Ya, dia harus berhenti ketakutan sekarang karena sepertinya ini adalah kesempatannya.

"KAU SUDAH TAHU AKU SEORANG UCHIHA! KARENA ITU KAU HARUS MATI!"

"Jika ini masalah saling menyebutkan nama klan, aku akan menyebutkan nama klanku dengan senang hati agar kita impas," seru laki-laki itu cepat-cepat.

Tsunade menelaah ucapan laki-laki itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menunggu ucapan selanjutnya laki-laki itu.

"Aku... dari klan Senju," ujar laki-laki itu.

Tsunade terdiam mematung.

Senju... klan yang telah membunuh kedua kakaknya... klan yang telah merubahnya...

Tsunade meremas batu itu kuat-kuat penuh dengan kebencian yang mendadak berkobar dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, kau seorang Senju...," ujarnya dengan nada bergetar menahan amarah. Laki-laki yang ada di seberang sungai itu agaknya mengangguk pelan.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU HARUSNYA MATI!" teriak Tsunade yang kemudian dia berlari menyeberangi sungai sambil mengayunkan batu yang ia bawa pada kepala laki-laki itu dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga rambut panjangnya berkobar.

"KALIAN... ORANG-ORANG... JAHAT... YANG... TELAH... MEMBUNUH... MEREKA!" teriak Tsunade sambil mencoba mengayunkan batu itu ke arah wajah laki-laki di hadapannya kini setiap kali ia mengeluarkan sebuah kata.

"Tunggu!" seru laki-laki itu sambil berusaha menghindari setiap ayunan batu gadis di hadapannya.

Tsunade berhenti mendadak. Dia terengah-engah sambil menatap tajam laki-laki itu dengan sharingannya yang kini terbasahi oleh air mata.

"Kembalikan mereka!" ucap Tsunade pelan. Air matanya kini mulai berjatuhan.

Laki-laki itu menatap Tsunade penuh tanda tanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"KEMBALIKAN KAKAK-KAKAKKU!" teriak Tsunade sambil kembali menyerang laki-laki itu.

TAP!

Tsunade terkejut. Laki-laki itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Tsunade yang menggenggam batu itu. Melihat kesigapannya dalam menahan serangan, laki-laki di hadapannya ini pastilah seorang shinobi hebat. Tsunade kembali menahan ludah. Jantung Tsunade berdebar, dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Namun, Tsunade memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata laki-laki itu. Dan Tsunade kini justru semakin terkejut menyadari laki-laki itu sekarang balas menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan... pedih?

Tsunade tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, diam-diam dia terhanyut dalam sepasang netra legam itu, hingga dia sadar harusnya dia tidak terkecoh oleh musuh.

"Apa kau mencoba mengasihaniku?" ujar Tsunade sambil menyeka dengan cepat kedua matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Laki-laki itu terdiam. Dan mereka berdua kini saling menatap.

"LEPASKAN!" sentak Tsunade sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

Laki-laki itu terkejut. Berkali-kali ia mengedipkan kedua mata. Lalu dia segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan. Tsunade terkejut. Seorang musuh minta maaf?

Dan detik berikutnya, laki-laki dari Senju itu berlutut di hadapan Tsunade sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pukul saja sesukamu. Aku tahu klanku telah bersalah," ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan kepala masih menunduk.

Tsunade terperangah menatap kepala itu. Ia ingat kata-kata ayahnya bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak boleh dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diri di hadapan musuh. Tapi sekarang, dia melihat seorang anggota dari klan musuh terbesar Uchiha menyerahkan diri!

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ada kesempatan besar di hadapannya sekarang, yakni membunuh orang yang berasal dari klan yang telah membunuh kedua kakaknya. Tapi, itu bukanlah tindakan yang mencerminkan dirinya! Membunuh lawan saat sedang lemah bukankah itu tindakan pengecut?!

Hingga pecahan ingatan di mana dia selalu merasa kesepian di rumah mulai menggerogotinya. Rasa kesepian yang membuatnya malas melakukan apapun, termasuk berlatih. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi anak bandel dan tidak memiliki teman. Lagipula, siapa yang mau berteman pada orang bodoh sepertinya?

Tsunade kembali diliputi amarah yang berkobar. Dia pun akhirnya mengangkat batu itu, dan bersiap-siap mengayunkannya pada kepala laki-laki itu.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati!" gumam Tsunade sambil mengayunkan batu itu sekuat tenaga, menerobos udara pagi yang damai, dan...

DUK! Batu itu mendarat dengan keras di tanah, di samping lutut kanan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap Tsunade dengan kedua mata yang membesar. Dia terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku bukan orang lemah!" ujar Tsunade tajam sambil balas menatap laki-laki itu dengan sharingannya yang kini menjadi dua tomoe!

Laki-laki itu begitu terkejut melihat fenomena bertambahnya tomoe sharingan secara langsung itu.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membunuhmu di medan perang," lanjut Tsunade sambil membalikkan tubuh lalu melesat berlari menyeberangi sungai. Laki-laki itu masih saja terdiam melihat Tsunade dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"Hingga saat itu tiba, kau harus berjanji untuk menungguku menjadi kuat. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras. Lihat saja nanti!" seru Tsunade saat ia telah berada di seberang sungai.

Laki-laki itu diam sejenak, menatap seberang sungai dengan pandangan mengenang.

"Baiklah!" balas laki-laki itu sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Mereka saling menatap.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Kita sudah tahu nama klan masing-masing. Jadi, panggil aku Senju saja," balasnya.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dan aku akan memanggilmu Uchiha," lanjut laki-laki itu.

Tentu saja, pada dasarnya mereka masih belum saling percaya, pikir Tsunade.

"Begitu, ya. Tidak buruk!" komentar Tsunade.

Tsunade menyeringai, bersamaan dengan laki-laki Senju itu yang kini tersenyum optimis.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Ini chapternya tentang pertemuan ke-'dua' ^^, Hehe...**

 **Maaf telat update, soalnya ini author masih bingung bagi waktu.**

 **Maklum, udah jadi anak tertua di SMA.**

 **Chapter empat, bakal author usahain lebih keren!**

 **Thanks for read and review please^^**


End file.
